User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 726 Prediction
Cover: One of Kaido's most valuable subordinates, X Drake takes the stage. Title: Someone, Please Rescue Me! Page 1 Luffy: Jeez, this lady is insane!! *Batolomeo is seen nervously approaching Luffy* Bartolomeo Thinking: I... I can't speak!! Luffy: Oh hey... its you. I saw you during B block. Barier is your name, right? Bartolomeo Thinking: He... HE TALKED TO ME!! Page 2 Bartolomeo: Luffy-senpai!! You can call me whatever you like as long as I get to stand next you you! No, as long as I get to breathe the same air as you! Please, I'm your biggest fan can I please get your autograph! Luffy: woah woah hey hey I'm not Luffy!! *He looks to the side* Its Lucy! *he speaks in a lower tone* Your'e really a fan...? Bartolomeo: *shocked* I.... Yes! I've follow you and your crews adventures since Lougetown! You should see my collection of Straw Hats and figures I made myse-- Oh wait there was something I needed to tell you... Page 3 Underground... Sai: *Yelling upward* Hey assholes!! What the hell is this supposed to be!!?? Are we just supposed to rot down here!!?? Chinjao: Give it up... Boo will be down here soon as well, and then we can make our escape... Sai: *sigh* You're right, pops... *Hajrudin has a look of rage on his face* Page 4 *Hajrudin burst up and begins punching at the ceiling* Hajrudin: 'Don't they know no one can keep Hajrudin down!! I am destined for greatness how am I supposed to stay in this hole!!!?? '???: Whats all the ruckus?? *A small hatch in the floor, hidden by fake dirt, opens up to reveal a Collosseum worker* Worker Guy: I'll need a small group to come with me. Bluegilly: Hey, hey wait! We want some answers first. *The worker ignores him* Bluegilly: Hey, answer me you asshole!! Page 5 Worker: *points at Bluegilly* You. *He then picks Ricky, Chinjao, Hack, Elizabello, and Sai* Worker: All of you come with me. Chinjao: Hey, why should we listen to you!? Worker: You could always stay here and rot.... *The worker walks toward the wall, knocking on it multiple times* Page 6 *The wall opens up to a secret door* Elizabello: I could've punched through this.... *Hajrudin runs toward the door* Hajrudin: Not without me!! *The Worker quickly turns around and uses a tazer-like device on Hajrudin, shocking him and making him fall to his knees* Page 7 Worker: Right this way... Hack: 'This seems... odd... ''*the hallways lead them even deeper underground, through tunnels lined by torches until they finally reach a huge door* '''Worker: Welcome to the rest of your lives... Page 8 The door opens to show a huge room with slaves working, running on treadmills to create power, pulling chains, pressing buttons and turning cranks. They're seen with the same collars the Nobles used on their slaves back at Saboady. Elizabello: What the hell...... Worker: Welcome to the Factory. Sometimes called the Toy House. This is where King Doflamingo has the kingdom's toy people made, along with other things. I brought you all in here because a few of our workers died from exhaustion. Come with me, we can get you fitted in uniforms. If you fight back I always have my shocker, as I demonstrated with the giant. Page 9 *As the group walks off the view pans on a tiny slave, running with two human sized slaves on a hamster wheel-like thing* ??? *thinking to herself*: More people are here... Will this hell ever end... Please, father...Leo... Everyone! Please save me! I'm sorry for being mean! I'll be nice from here on out!! INFOBOX: Princess Manshelly, Princess of Tontatta Kingdom' Manshelly: Soon... I'll be back in my soft bed... ???: Yes... I'm glad someone is keeping a positive view. Manshelly: Huh? Did I say that out loud? Sorry! '''''Page 10 ???: '''It is not a problem, small girl. allow me to introduce myself, I am Kanjuro, hailing from the land of Wano, born in Kuri. ''INFOBOX:'' '''Kanjuro, Samurai from Wano Country Manshelly: '''The.. the land of the Samurai? '''Kanjuro: Indeed. I expect to be saved as well. My comrade Kin'emon and his son will be here for me soon... Manshelly: Oh... I hope my friends are coming to save me... I was never very nice to them.. Page 11 Back up top... Luffy: Zoro's here?? *Luffy and Bartolomeo are running down a hallway* Bartolomeo: Y-Yes... He said he wanted to talk to you... about the autogra-- Luffy: Zoro! I won the match! Zoro: That's well and good, but me and two-swords have to get in there and destroy the factory! Luffy: Huh? The factory is in here? Wheres Franky and Sanji?? Page 12 Bartolomeo: *tearing up* The super cyborg Franky and the gentleman first class sea cook Sanji are here too!!?? i think I might die!! Zoro: Don't worry, the cook isn't as great as he sounds. Luffy: Don't worry, Barrier and I will find you guys a way in! *Luffy grabs Bartolomeo's arm and starts running as Bartolomeo begins to faint* Page 13 Bartolomeo thinking to himself: Me... working with the great Straw Hat Luffy.... I.. I don't know if I can live anymore... Luffy: C'mon, Barrier! Don't slow me down! Bartolomeo: O...Ok! This is just two Super Rookies working together! No biggie for me!! *nervous laugh* Luffy: Good. Lets go already *he speeds up* Bartolomeo: Wait, Senpai! I have to grab my... briefcase.. It's very important to me.. Luffy: Dammit! Hurry up already.. Page 14 Meanwhile, near the window Cavendish and Bartolomeo were watching the fights.... Colosseum Worker: Hey.... whats this case... Other Worker: I.. I think I saw a contestant holding it earlier... Should we take it? Colosseum Worker: It's... ticking.... Page 15 In the D Block... Rolling Logan: Prepare to have your back broken! Followed by your arms, then legs! Then you wont be able to swim away from the fighting fish! Rebecca: ... Try it. *Rolling Logan runs at Rebecca* Page 16 Gatz: the D Block really is on fire, ladies and gentlemen!! We have the main competitors in now! Who will be the one to take it all home?? Looks like the Necromancer Mummy is making himself shown! Mummy: SPELL OF FIRE!! *Tiny, will-o-wisp like flames come out of Mummy's hand after he reads from his spellbook.* Gladiators: AAHH!! *the run around on fire, then jump into the water* Mummy: This is the path that you have chosen... Defeat. Page 17 *Someone comes up behind Mummy* Damask: Did I see some hehehehe...'' fire'' around here? *The scene cuts to the skybox, where Diamante is getting the message that Luffy and Bartolomeo are running around suspiciously* Diamante: '''So... Straw hat is with the Cannibal... They must be planning something.. '''Bellamy thinking to himself: That asshole from B Block? I bet Straw hat wants to beat his ass...Cocky little-- Diamante: Can you go see what he's up to, Bellamy? Page 18 Bellamy: Oh um.. ok *He gets up* Diamante: Oh, wait Bellmay, I've decided. You're going to replace Lao G in the next round. You'll go up against Straw Hat, kill him in the ring. It'll be easy. Bellamy: No, Boss Diamante listen... I've dealt with Straw Hat before! Don't underestimate him, he's way tougher than he looks! Diamante: Don't worry. we're already setting it up so that it's impossible for him to win... *Bellamy has a scared expression* Chapter End. Category:Blog posts